


You'll be in my heart

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: The Marauders raise Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry has nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sick Harry, Sirius is found innocent, remus has nightmares, sirius has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Another Sirius and Remus raise Harry but my take on it.





	1. Getting the cub

Remus Lupin woke to see Sirius pacing in front of him. Last night was the full moon and Remus was sleeping to get some of his strength back.  Remus knew why his friend was so nervous. Sirius was going to pick up Harry Potter his godson tomorrow. He had finally got custody of him. It was a long week for the last two Marauders. Remus sighed as he looked at his friend. “Padfoot I think you might wear out my carpet,” Remus laughed but it was dry and it made him wince in pain. Sirius stopped pacing to look at the werewolf who tried to sit up but Sirius stopped him with his hand.

“Woh, stay down. You still need to rest Rem, you know that, last night was a bad one,” Remus nodded then he sighed.

“Why are you nervous?” Remus asked changing the subject even though he knew the answer. he just does not want to talk about the night before.  Sirius nodded and thought about the question.

“What if, what if Harry hates me?” Remus smiled at his friend then he laughed but again it was dry.

“Harry, James’s son?” Remus shook his head. “He will love you Padfoot, I’m sure of it,” Remus said before he closed his eyes. Sirius smiles but he continued to pace.

                “Boy get up now!” Harry James Potter opened his eyes slowly for his head hurt. Then he stood up and opened the door. Harry wished he could go to school, but he did something bad yesterday and he was not allowed to go. “Go, weed the garden,” Harry’s aunt Petunia shoved a list into the six-year old’s hands. “Do all of this before I get home, now Start,” Harry nodded but he was shaking. “Go,” she called when Harry did not move. Harry nodded but did not meet her eyes as he ran outside to get working. However, Harry’s head hurt, and he felt sick, but he did not tell anyone for they will just tell him that he’s not and hit him until he did not see or hear anything.  Harry was working when he heard the front door slam. Harry began to shake again but he continued to work.

                Remus opened his eyes again to see Sirius reading now. Remus smiled. “So nervous that your reading,” the werewolf teased. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Very funny Moony,” Sirius laughed. “What do you think Harry’s doing right now?” Sirius thought out loud.

“He’s at school Padfoot. Every kid is,” Remus confirmed with a nod. Sirius smiled, but it faded.

“What if he’s not allowed to go to school?” Sirius thought out loud again. Remus gave him a look then he sat up, grabbed his cane and went into the kitchen. “I’m serious, Rem,” Remus raised his eyebrows. “What? I can make a joke, but I ’m really serious,” Sirius’s temper was rising. Remus noticed.

“Ok, Sirius. I understand, we can't jump to conclusions, but you might be right. Lilly’s sister. Is not the nicest person when it comes to people with magic. How will she react to me? I’m coming with you tomorrow,” Remus said with confidence in his voice.  Sirius smiled and started to make some tea for the both of them.

Harry was almost done cleaning his cousin Dudley's second bedroom when Dudley and his uncle came home. “Boy, get down here and make a snack for Dudley,” Vernon his uncle demanded. Harry nodded and ran down the stairs. However, he tripped and fell. He almost ran into  Dudley, who was not paying attention because he was yelling at Harry for his snack.

 “Potter, Potter. Give me my snack,” his cousin demanded. Harry quickly got to his feet and ran into the kitchen trying to avoid his uncle’s hand ready to strike, but it did not work, because he hit him right across the face. 

“Make it a good snack freak,” Harry had tears in his eyes as he got his stupid cousin's snack ready.

            It was dinner time and Harry had to make it, like he always does. The worse part is Harry does not get any of it. “Boy, tomorrow, you must stay home again,”

“But,” Harry said before he covered his mouth.

“What did you say?” Harry shook his head and backed away slowly before he ran for it. “Come back here boy,” Harry did not stop as his uncle ran after him. Harry, however, was not quick enough and his uncle hit him with his belt that he kept in the living room. Harry blacked out by the third blow.

                In a better and nicer house. Remus and Sirius were eating and talking about how they can't wait to get Harry.  “We will make James and Lilly proud,” Sirius said as he helped Remus clean up.  

“Yes, we will,” Remus replied before he took his Wolfsbane Potion. When he was done he put the goblet down and walked into the living room and sat in a chair by the fire. Sirius joined and turned into Padfoot. “Did you register?” Remus asked the big black bear-like dog. “Snuffles,” Remus added with a laugh. Padfoot rolled his eyes and nodded before he started to lick his paw. It was Remus’s turned to roll his eyes.  Then Remus laughed and grabbed his book and started to read.  Sirius fell asleep in his dog form a few minutes later. Remus smiled at his friend, who was free now and can start over with his godson. Remus sighed and went to get ready for bed. It was around eleven o'clock now and Remus was tired still from the night before. Remus smiled before he went to sleep.

                The next day Sirius woke early in the morning. They were going to pick up Harry today before he went to school. Sirius was so excited to see his godson again. He has not seen him since he was one year old. Remus woke to the smell of breakfast. Remus smiled as the smell went into his werewolf nose. Remus got out of bed picked up his cane for he was still sore from the full moon, but he was used to it. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen. “Good morning Sirius,” Remus said with a smile on his face.

“Good morning Rem,” Sirius said back as he set the table. “Ready to get Harry” Remus nodded as Sirius put out the breakfast. They ate in silence before Sirius ran up the stairs to get ready.

“calm down Padfoot, I know you're excited but don’t hurt yourself,” Remus teased as he got ready himself.

                Sirius ran to number 4 as fast as he could. This made Remus laugh at his friend, but he was distracted to see how normal the street was. It made him sick.  “Come on Moony, hurry up,” Sirius called. Snapping Remus out of his thoughts. However, Sirius was going to be sick too but he did not say it.  Remus smiled at Sirius. _He’s getting better from two weeks ago._ Remus nodded and walked a little faster. Sirius was already by the door when Remus got there. Remus laughed when he saw Sirius jump up and down as he rang the doorbell. _“Boy! Boy get up now and get the door!”_  Remus herd from his werewolf ears.

“Sirius,” Remus said slowly but he did not get a chance to say anything else for the door opened. Remus and Sirius were shocked to see a small boy maybe around six. He looks to be James’s twin with green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _Lilly’s eyes_. Remus had tears in his eyes when he saw Harry.

“Hello,” Sirius said quietly getting down to meet his godson’s eyes.

“Boy! Who’s at the door?” Dursley yelled. This made Harry run away back into the house. Sirius and Remus looked to see Vernon turn red as he stared at Remus and Sirius. “What do you want?” he demanded as he stepped out of the house. Sirius was going to punch him for calling his godson ‘boy’ but Remus’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sirius sighed and mouthed ‘you take care if this then.’ Remus nodded and walked forward to face the big man with his face red twisted with anger. He was bigger then Remus but Remus was calmer than him.

“Hello. My name is Remus J. Lupin, and this is my friend Sirius Black. May we come in?” Remus asked in a calm voice, but Sirius heard him slipping. Sirius nodded and stepped forward.           

“I don’t want you monsters and freaks in my home, go now,” Sirius heard Remus growl at the word monster. It was Sirius’s turn to put his hand on his shoulder.

“Please. I just want my godson; may we get him?” Sirius asked his temper was rising and Remus saw in his eyes that he was ready to kill this man. Vernon looked at him but did not move. Then Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it at him. Vernon’s eyes grew wide with fear and went into the home. Sirius’s eyes were burning with hate and sadness. “Where is my godson?” Sirius yelled not caring about Remus anymore, who was walking in the home taking in everything.

“Not one, not one picture of Harry?” Remus said voice getting louder. Sirius with his wand still at Dursley looked around to confirm what his friend was saying.

“Where is he?” Sirius yelled again. “Remus can you?” Remus sighed.

“Don’t do anything drastic or kill him while I’m gone. I don’t want you back there,” Remus gave him a small but sad smile.  Sirius sighed then he nodded.

“Harry?” Remus said as he walked around the home. “Harry?” He said again. Under the stares, Harry heard a calming and quiet voice. Saying his name? why would someone be saying his name in a gentle voice? Harry started to cough as he layed his head back onto his old battered pillow. Remus’s ears picked up the cough.

“Did you find him Moony?” Sirius asked from the living room. Remus shook his head and shushed him. “what?” Sirius asked but Remus put his finger to his lips and listened. Harry coughed again. It was a nasty cough.

“Harry?” Remus said louder. “Harry?” He said again as he listened. His werewolf ears picked up a rough nasty cough coming from the cupboard under the stares. Remus shot his head around to where the rough cough was coming from. “Sirius? I think I found him,” Remus said slowly as he pulled out his wand, put his cane by the door and whispered _“Alohomora”._ The tiny door swung open revealing a small bed and on it showed Harry laying down trying to muffle his coughing.

“Sirius,” Remus said voice calm, but it was thick with anger and sadness.

“You have not seen the last of me,” Sirius threatened before he ran over to the small room. “Oh, Harry what have they done to you?” Sirius asked in a quiet voice. He reached his hands to his godson, but Harry flinched.

“Harry are you alright?” the boy did not say anything. Remus looked at Harry for a while before he said: “Harry, my name is Remus. We are not here to hurt you alright,” Sirius looked at Remus and nodded.

“Yes, Harry we are not going to hurt you. My name is Sirius I’m your godfather. I, we were, are friend's of your parents,” Harry’s green eyes went wide.

“You, you knew my mummy and daddy?” Harry asked in a small voice. Harry wanted to say more but a cough came into his throat. He tried to hide it but it did not work. This concerned Sirius and Remus.

“Harry, can I pick you up?” Sirius asked. Harry nodded as Sirius smiled and picked up the small boy. “Remus, he’s so light,” Harry started to cough again. Sirius laid a hand on his forehead. “Moony he has a fever we need to get him out of here,” Sirius said with his temper rising again. Remus nodded as they walked to the door.

“COME BACK HERE YOU MONSTERS!” Vernon roared. Sirius could feel Harry tense in his arms. Then he looked at Remus. He could see the wolf in his eyes.

“Don’t, call, me,”

“Rem, let's go and don’t call him or us that. You're lucky I don’t want to go back to prison, now this is not over if you ever, ever come near or talk to us or my godson in any way, I will…”

“Sirius,” Remus sighed. “Let's get out of here. This place is making me sick more than usual,” Remus said before he turned to Vernon. “You herd my friend. Don’t come near us. Thank you for letting us take him,” Remus said in a calm voice before he pulled out his wand and hexed him making Sirius laugh.

“I wanted to do that,” Sirius laughed, Remus laughed along with him. However, they stopped when Harry started to cough again. It was the rough cough. “Harry, pup. It's going to be ok,” Sirius said with a worried look on his face that he shared with Remus.  

“Do you want to get anything cub?” Remus asked before they left the house. Harry nodded, but it was a week one.  Sirius put him down as Harry ran back into the cupboard and picked up a small blanket and a plush stag. Sirius smiled when he saw the plush.

“Ok, let's go,” Remus said as he picked up his cane. He gave Harry’s uncle a look and followed Sirius out.

 


	2. Love and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius Takes a sick Harry home

Harry was asleep by the time Remus and Sirius got back home. They are currently living at number 12 Grimmauld place. Sirius smiled at the little six-year-old in his arms. “Remus, he fell asleep,” Sirius said forgetting that his godson has a fever. Remus however, remembered.

“Sirius, Harry has a fever. We need to take him to Hogwarts,” Remus said putting the back of his hand on Harry’s forehead.  Sirius nodded and went over to the fireplace. “He will be ok Siri, don’t worry,” Remus reassured him. Sirius gave him a worried smile and flooed to Hogwarts with Remus close behind.

                Sirius appeared right in the fireplace in the hospital wing with Harry still in his arms. He then stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Remus to appear. Remus appeared a few seconds later. “Could you get Madame Pomfrey?” Remus nodded and walked slowly to Madame Pomfrey's office.  Leaving Sirius alone with Harry. Sirius smiled at his sleeping godson. “Don’t worry Harry I will keep you safe and I will never leave you. I promise,” Sirius said as Remus and Madame Pomfrey came up to them.

“What happened?” She asked in a calm voice. Remus was swaying on his feet behind her. He was holding his cane tight, so he did not fall over. Madame Pomfrey noticed this. “Mr. Lupin you might want to sit down before you fall over,” she said without looking away from Harry. “Yes, this boy has a fever, but he should be fine. Make sure he stays in bed,” Sirius and Remus nodded. Remus sat down making a noise.

“Will he be ok, then?” Sirius asked voice full of worry.  Madame Pomfrey nodded.

“Yes, don’t worry Mr. Black he will be just fine. Make sure,” she handed him a potion. “He takes this,” Sirius nodded. “Give it to him after every meal and make sure he drinks water,” Sirius nodded and looked over at Remus. Remus nodded and closed his eyes for a minute. Madame Pomfrey picked up the small boy. “Make sure you take him to a healer to, when he gets better,” Sirius nodded and took Harry into his loving arms. “Now, Remus,” Remus’s eyes opened.

“Yes?” he said before he coughed a little. Sirius kissed Harry on his scar and looked at Remus. “Sirius, you can go back home now. I’ll be home soon,” Sirius nodded and walked back over to the fireplace.

“Let's see the damage,” Sirius laughed as Remus shrugged and said:

“I’m not 12 anymore,” this was the last thing Sirius heard before he went back home.

When Sirius got back home he carried Harry up to his Brother’s old room. Sirius opened the door as old memories went through his mind. He then shivered when the thought of Azkaban came into his mind. Sirius shook his head and pulled out his wand. Then he turned the room into something that he thought Harry would like. Sirius smiled at his handy work and gently put Harry down on the bed and pulled up the covers. He then sat down on the end of the bed and watched him as he slept. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. _I failed you James, Lilly. I’m sorry._  “I’m sorry Harry. I should have just stayed put and none of this would have happened,” Sirius sighed and looked back at Harry from his hands.

“This is not your fault, Padfoot. No one knew anyway,” Sirius jumped and turned around to see Remus in the doorway with his suitcase in his hand and cane in the other.  Sirius sighed.

“Rem, I need you don’t leave. Stay please,” Remus shook his head and walked into the room.

“You know I can’t. I will never, I’m not safe. You’re not safe, Harry’s not safe Sirius,” Remus sighed and sat on the bed, “I will not be allowed even if I wanted to,” Remus added a few minutes later. Sirius looked at him. He opened his mouth, but he heard someone downstairs.

“We are not done talking about this Moony,” Sirius said in a quiet voice as he walked out of the room.

 _I’m sorry Harry._  Remus thought before he walked out of the room following Sirius down the stares.

                Sirius walked down the stairs to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the living room smiling. “Good afternoon Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin,”Sirius smiled then turned around to see Remus behind him with his suitcase still in his hand.

“You did not leave yet?” Sirius said with sadness in his voice. Remus nodded and looked over to Dumbledore.

“Hello Albus,” Remus said slowly as he walked up next to Sirius.  Dumbledore smiled at him.

“Leaving?” Remus nodded and looked at Sirius. “Well, I have some good news. Remus, you can stay here and help,” Remus’s eyes went wide as tears went down his scarred face.

“Sir, I, I can’t, you know because of my, my Lycanthropy, I’m not safe for Harry if I stay here,” Remus was sitting down now with his head in his hands. Sirius’s heart broke seeing his friend like this. Dumbledore nodded.

“I understand Remus but as long as you stay downstairs. With protective spells everyone is safe,” Remus nodded, with happy tears falling down his face now. Sirius smiled and walked into the kitchen.

“Would you like some tea?” Sirius asked with a smile on his face.

After Dumbledore left Sirius went to go check on Harry. He was happy that he was awake. Remus had left to go back home to get the rest of his things which was not many. “Hello, prongslet,” Sirius said poking his head into the room. Harry did meet his eyes, however.

“I’m, I’m, sorry sir,” Harry said in a quiet voice. Sirius walked in heart breaking again at how small and broken his voice is.

“Why are you sorry prongslet. You did nothing wrong,” Harry sniffed then that nasty cough came back. Sirius ran over to him with a glass of water in his hand. “Here, pup,” Harry had tears in his eyes. Then he took the glass and drank the whole thing in one sip.  “Now, why are  you sorry?”

“Because, I’m sick. Please don’t hit me,” Sirius had tears in his eyes now.

“What, Harry, I will never hit you, never,” Harry hid his face in his new plush pillow. “You're my godson. I’m not your uncle. You will never go back there,” Harry had a smile on his face as he hugged his plush stag. “Do you know who gave that to you?” Harry shook his head and hugged it even tighter as if Sirius was going to take it from him. “I gave it to you, when I met you for the first time. Do you what to give him a name?” Harry thought for a minute and said:

“Prongs,” he said. Sirius had tears forming in his eyes now.

“That’s,” he wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. “That is an amazing name,” Harry smiled then he started to cough again. Sirius sat down on Harry’s bed and hugged him as he coughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll be ok. Do you want something to eat?” Harry’s eyes went wide at the mention of food and nodded.

“Yes, Sir, please. Don’t change your mind,” Sirius was confused.

“You can have food whenever you ask pup, and my names Sirius, not sir, sir was my father,”  Sirius clenched his jaw and shook his head. _Man, I hate my family._  Sirius thought but when he looked at Harry he had a big grin on his face.

“Really?” Harry laughed as Sirius pulled the covers over his godson’s small body. 

_He really needs a healer._ Sirius nodded. “I will be right back prongslet. Do you what soup?” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Sirius smiled and left the room.

Remus came back with his larger trunk. That was labeled _R. J. Lupin._  “Remus, welcome,” Sirius laughed at how formel that sounded. Remus laughed with him.

“Your making soup for Harry,” this was not a question. “I think he’s starting to like you Padfoot,” Remus said sitting down at the table and opening the paper. Sirius smiled and walked over to him.

“Remus,” he paused. “I’m worried about Harry. He thought I was going to change my mind when I asked him if he wanted food,” Remus looked at him.

“They starved him, how, how dare they. They are the monsters,” Remus said putting the paper down. Sirius saw the wolf back in his eyes.

“Rem, he will never go back there. We will show what love is. This is what,” Sirius trailed off and looked down at the table. “What have I done. Harry’s like this because of me. Why did I go after Wormtail? James and Lilly,” Sirius trailed off again. Remus shook his head.

“I’ll say it again this is not your fault. It’s, it’s Wormtail’s. He really was a rat,” Remus told him as he continued to read the paper. Sirius heard the hate in his voice. Then  Sirius nodded and brought the soup up to Harry.  Leaving Remus alone to his thoughts.

                “Hello prongslet,” Sirius said as he walked over to Harry’s bed. Harry nodded and sat up.

“Alright,” Sirius fed Harry because he was too weak to do it himself. “Moony!”Sirius called. This made Harry tense. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m just calling a friend. Do you want to meet him?” Harry nodded.

“Is everything alright Padfoot,” Remus asked out of breath. Sirius nodded.

“Can you get Harry’s potion?” Remus nodded. “Harry, do you remember Remus when we picked you up?” Harry nodded.

“Hello sir,” Remus smiled.

“Just call me Remus, or Moony. You can call Sirius snuffles if you like,”

“What?” Sirius laughed. “You can call me that if you want to,” Harry smiled as Remus went to get his potion.

“Here you go Padfoot,” Remus said as he handed him the potion. Sirius nodded thanks.

“Ok, Harry, you need to drink this,” Harry nodded without whining. This confused the last of the Marauders. Harry drank it and closed his eyes. “Goodnight pup,” Sirius said as Harry drifted off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Tell me if it’s too rushed. I wanted to end it this way. I don’t know how long this will be, and I still suck at writing Sirius and little Harry.


	3. Family is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus tell Harry about James and Lilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone so I realized the last part was rushed and I’m sorry. This part will not be so rushed. So on with the story.

Harry woke feeling a whole lot better. His head did not hurt, and he did not have that cough. Harry smiled to himself and looked at the clock. “Nine, oh no,” Harry hid Progs his plush stag under his pillow and ran down the hall and down the stairs. Only to fall. Harry got to his feet though and ran into the kitchen. He skidded on his feet when he saw Remus sitting at the table. Remus was reading the paper. While Sirius was cooking breakfast for the three of them, but Harry did not know this.

“Good morning pup,” Sirius said as he cracked an egg into the pan. Harry was confused.

Is this what aunt petunia supposed to do for Dudley?  Harry stood there watching.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked getting nervous as he cooked breakfast.

“Harry?” Remus asked putting the paper down. It was his turn to be nervous. Sirius turned around to look at Harry. He saw his eyes were wide and he was frozen in place not speaking or moving. He was breathing rather quickly.

“I’m not supposed to cook?” Harry asked confused. He was looking at his feet. Remus nodded in understanding.

“Sirius. I think they made Harry cook,” Remus said looking at Harry who nodded slowly. Sirius nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Harry, no you don’t cook. That’s not your job alright,” Harry nodded.

“Why don’t you take a seat pup,” Sirius said with a small smile. Harry nodded and sat down. Remus nodded and then smiled and went back to the paper.

                “Sirius?” Remus said looking up from the paper again. Sirius hummed as he poured Harry some juice. “Wormtail. He was just sent off to Azkaban,” Sirius smiled as he set the table. He put Harry’s plate down first then Remus’s and sat down with his own.

“Good, he deserves to be there not me,” Remus nodded as they went quiet as they ate. They started talking again when they saw Harry not eating but staring at Sirius. “Harry, are you hungry pup?” Harry nodded.

“Yes, can I eat please?” Harry asked in the same broken voice he used when he was sick last week.

“Harry, yes you can. you don’t need to ask us, ok pup,” Harry nodded with tears in his eyes as he started to eat.  “Moony, can we talk please?” Remus nodded and put the paper down. “Harry we are going to be right back ok,” Sirius said in a calm voice even though his temper was rising inside, but he was being calm for Harry. Harry nodded as he drank his juice.

Sirius and Remus went downstairs to talk. Sirius was trying to keep his temper in check. While Remus was calm as always, but he had a sad feeling inside. “Rem, I’m worried about Harry. This is all my fault, if,”

“No, stop saying that,” Remus sighed cutting him off “this is not your fault. Stop beating yourself up about it. We all trusted Wormtail. We have Harry now. Let's not think about the past and start worrying about the future. Like Harry going to Hogwarts and him going back to school before Hogwarts,” Remus was panting after that outburst. Sirius stared at him and sighed.

“Your right Moony, your right,” Sirius sighed again and nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said after a while.

“You don’t need to be sorry Padfoot. Like I said it’s not your fault, now let's get to know James’s son,” Sirius smiled as they both walked back to the kitchen.

                Sirius and Remus walked back into the dining room to see Harry eating slowly. Then when he saw them he ate faster. “He really was starved,” Remus said quietly.  Sirius nodded and sat back down. Remus did the same. “Hello Cub,” Remus said to Harry who has a big smile on his face.

“Hello, Remus?” Harry said questioning if he said his name right. Remus chuckled and nodded.

“What do you want to do today?” Sirius asked as he started to eat again. Harry shrugged making Sirius and Remus chuckle.

“Padfoot, don’t we have to take Harry to a healer,” Sirius nodded as Harry looked at him intrigued.

“Yes, we do, but first don’t you think we should tell him about James and Lilly?”  Sirius said with a smile. Remus nodded.

“Who are they?” Harry asked more intrigued now. Sirius smiled as he handed Harry a napkin because he had syrup on his face. Harry took the napkin with tears forming in his eyes.

“Why are you crying pup?” Sirius asked, but then he saw a smile on his face.

“You, no one has ever asked me that before. Thank you for saving me,” Harry said taking the napkin and wiping his face with Sirius’s help. “Lilly and James are your parents and our best friends,”

“Really?” Sirius and Remus nodded with a smile.

“Yes, they had magic. Like us and you. You have magic prongslet,” Sirius said proudly as he pulled out his wand and nodded for Remus to do the same. “This is called a wand. It allows us to do magic,”

“But,” Harry cut him off as he put his hand over his mouth. Sirius nodded from him to continue. Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded as he closed his eyes as he said: “Uncle Vernon says magic does not exist, he said I’m a freak to believe in it and everyone that uses it is one too,” Harry said with his eyes still closed, as he waited for either of them are going to hit him or chase him, but no one did. Sirius did, however, got off his chair and hugged him. This made Harry flinch. Harry a few seconds wrapped his little arms around his godfather and started to cry of the new feeling that he felt inside.

“You are not a freak prongslet understand. You are special very special,” ‘To everyone’ he said under his breath. Harry still had tears in his eyes when Sirius released him from his tight warm embrace. Remus smiled. he was reading the paper again.

“Can you show me, some magic?” Harry hesitated looking out the window. Sirius smiled and thought for a moment before he waved his wand in the air and said:

“Wingardium Leviosa” Harry’s big green eyes went wide when the chair lifted off the ground. Then he started to clap and laugh.

“Magic. Magic,” he cheered in a child-like voice that did not sound like a six-year-old more like a four-year-old. This did not matter to the werewolf and the Animagus because Harry never got to be a child until now.

The morning went by fast as Harry asked about his parents. To Harry’s surprise, they answered everything about what they looked like to what they were like. However when he asked them how they died. Sirius's face fell as did Remus’s. Sirius took a deep breath, wiped the tears in his eyes and said: “They, they were killed by a very evil man,” Sirius started. They were all in the living room now looking at pictures and talking about their school days. Harry told them about what the Dursleys did to him and why he was not in school yesterday. Both Sirius and Remus were both very upset when Harry explained to them that when he was on the playground his cousin was playing his favorite game called Harry hunting. Harry told them that he was running until he felt light-headed because he did not eat anything all day or have any water. He told them that they did not see him until lunch was over. Sirius had to give him many hugs and told him that Harry was loved. Remus did the same. Now they had to tell him a little bit more about that terrible night.

“Why did the evil man do that?”  Harry asked as he hugged Progs his plush stag in his arms. Sirius thought for a moment he was trying to word the whole thing in his mind so he did not scare or make Harry feel really sad.  Sirius nodded to himself then took a deep breath.

“Your parents, and Remus and I fought against him. He wanted your parents to join him, but they said no. so they took you who was one at the time into hiding,”

“What does hiding mean?” Harry asked looking down at the floor. _‘he is still shy and does not ask a lot’_ Remus thought nodding.  Sirius smiled and pulled Harry onto his lap.

“Hiding is when you go away, so no one knows where you are and stay there until the danger passes,” Harry nodded then he giggled when Sirius tickled him. Remus smiled at his best friend and his godson. Sirius cleared his throat and looked at Remus who nodded for him to go on after the tickle fight Sirius had with Harry. “Right. There was this man. Let’s call him Wormtail,”

“Wormtail?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, Harry Wormtail. We,” he paused Remus looked at him from the book that he was reading.

“You can do it Padfoot,” Sirius nodded and took a breath and closed his eyes.

“We thought he was a friend, but he wasn't He told the evil man were your parents and you were. The evil man came to your house and he killed, he killed,”

“He killed them,” Harry finished with tears in his eyes. Sirius nodded.

“Yes, pup he did. I’m so sorry. I wish I could have,”

“Padfoot we have been over this that was in the past, your free now,” Sirius nodded.

“I know Moony, and you could not have taken him anyway,” the family went quiet for a while.  “Hey, Harry do you want to see more magic?” Sirius asked his godson. Harry nodded as he sat patiently waiting for Sirius to show him some more. Sirius got off the couch and turned into Padfoot.

“Doggy, Doggy. Sirius is a doggy,” the six-year-old cried with a happy voice. Padfoot barked and licked Harry’s face, making the little boy laugh. Remus smiled as Harry petted the black dog. Then Harry yawned as Sirius turned back to a human.

“Someones tired. Come on prongslet I think you need to lie down,” Harry nodded and allowed Sirius to pick him up.  Sirius carried Harry up to his room. “well, harry time to go for a nap now. Now I realized your six and don’t need one but,”

“It’s ok Paddy,” Harry said using his nickname for the first time. “I’m tired anyway,” Harry said before he fell asleep before Sirius could put him on the bed. Sirius smiled and put him down, and pulled the covers over his still small body.

       Sirius watched Harry sleep for a few minutes before he went back downstairs to find Remus putting spells on the basement door where the dungeon was. “I’m not going to ask why you have a dungeon Sirius, but it might be the best place to go in a few weeks when the full moon rises,” Remus said as he finished and put his wand back into his shabby coat pocket. Sirius laughed a little.

“when Harry wakes we should take him to a healer,” Remus nodded then thought for a minute before he said:

“let's go tomorrow, Harry just learned about everything, well almost everything. I don’t think you should tell him that you were in prison, not only that but that but the worst prison in our world,” Sirius raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“Your right, why are you always right?” Sirius teased. Remus smiled as they walked back into the living room. They both sat by the fire on this nice Sunday afternoon.

 


	4. Nigntmares and doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has nightmares and Harry goes for his check-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this next part.

Harry woke to the sound of barking outside of his room. Harry stretched and crawled out of bed and opened the door to see Sirius as a dog running around the hall for some reason. “Padfoot, Paddy what are you doing?” Harry asked with a laugh. The dog smiled and turned back into a human. Sirius stared at the boy for a while before he cleared his throat.

“I,” he looked down the stairs. “I, I must have fallen asleep as Padfoot, and walked up the stairs,” Sirius said his voice was shaking. Harry did not notice however because he was focusing on his stomach that was growling _. ‘Azkaban that’s all I saw when I fell asleep. That’s all I see now. I need to tell Remus when he gets back from the shop getting more ingredients for the Wolfsbane soon._  Sirius snapped out of his haunted thoughts to smile at his godson.  “Someone’s hungry. Do you want some lunch?” Harry nodded and took Sirius’s hand as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

                Sirius got lost in his thoughts about his dream and about Harry going to a healer tomorrow as Harry ate. Remus came back with a pop holding the Wolfsbane ingredients. “Hello cub, Sirius,” Remus said.

“Hello,” Harry said back with a smile on his face. Remus smiled back, but Sirius did not realize that his best friend was home.

“Sirius, Padfoot, hello,” Sirius did not say anything as he stared at the table not moving. “Sirius!? Sirius jumped out of his thoughts and looked at Remus relieved that he was home. Sirius cleared his throat again.

“Hello, Rem. Did you,” Remus nodded. “Right Harry, Moony and I are going to take you for a checkup tomorrow ok,” Harry tilted his head confused. 

_‘Doctor, checkup? Is that what aunt Petunia takes Dudley? Does it he hate that place? Maybe I should not be like him._  Harry simply nodded and continued to eat. Remus looked at Sirius. He saw a worried look and for the first time in a long time a scared look on his face. Sirius mouthed. ‘Let’s talk about it later.’ Remus nodded and sat down.

                After lunch, Harry and Sirius went outside while Remus got the dungeon ready for moon rise in a few weeks. Remus was nervous, even though he always is, but this time he had Harry in the place when he turns. Remus knows he must tell Harry at some point. _I’ll do it tonight. Yes tonight, but what if he does not want to be with me, what if he’s scared of me? Come on Lupin you can do it. You told Sirius and James, and, no stop thinking about that trader. Think about Sirius and Harry they need you, they need you._  Remus sighed as he walked up the stairs and out the back door. What he saw made him smile. Harry was on Padfoot’s back while Padfoot ran around the yard. Harry was laughing his little heart out. It was the cutest thing Remus had ever seen. Remus laughed. “Having fun cub?” Remus asked sitting on a chair on the porch. Harry laughed in response.  Remus smiled and looked out into the woods. Then he closed his eyes.

_Remus woke with a start and looked around. Fear formed inside when he did not see Sirius or Harry. Remus looked up at the sky. It was the night. He then shivered when he saw the moon slowly getting full. Remus got off his chair and ran. He ran so fast that he did not see where he was going. So, when he ran into someone he fell to the ground. When the young werewolf looked up he shivered. ‘Greyback how?’ Remus thought as he quickly got to his feet and looked at him, but he did not meet his eyes. The older werewolf laughed._

_“Look at me my cub,” Remus tried to fight it, but he could not. Remus looked up to meet the yellow eyes of the monster that bit him all those years ago. “Come, we have work to do,” again Remus could not fight it. So, Remus followed him into the woods._

_“Can I ask?” Greyback nodded. Remus sighed. “Where are we going?” Remus asked feeling helpless. Greyback did not answer all he did was laugh. Then they walked into a clearing. Remus’s eyes grew wide when he saw Sirius and Harry tied to a tree._

_“I got you some humans my cub,” Greyback laughed as Remus tried to run, but Greyback yelled:_

_“Stop, cub. You know you can't fight me,” Remus closed his eyes. “You know you want to, do it,” Remus unable to fight any more slowly nodded._

_“No!” Sirius yelled as he tried to break free, but it did not work. “Remus don’t do it!” Sirius yelled as Remus walked at the tree as he let the wolf take over._

_“I’m sorry,” He whispered as the full moon rose. Then Remus in his wolf form jumped right at Sirius and little Harry. Harry screamed as Moony bit little Harry._

Remus woke with a scream. Sirius and Harry who were inside reading one of Remus’s books when they looked outside to the porch when they heard Remus scream. Sirius got off his chair and ran outside. “Remus? Remus? Are you ok?” Sirius asked. Remus did not answer he just looked up at the sky _the moon has not risen yet._ Remus’s breath was quick. Harry came out running.

 “Remy had a nightmare,” Harry said in a small quiet voice. Remus slowly nodded. Sirius stared at him and sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Remus sighed and nodded.

Remus sat in the chair closest to the fire while Sirius made some tea for the three of them. Harry was sitting down hugging his stag and watching Remus as he fiddled with his hands nervously. Sirius came back and handed Remus his cup first then he handed one to Harry. “Are you ready Moony?” Remus sighed and nodded.

“Harry we have, I have something to tell you. We have a rule to tell you,” Harry nodded but did not say anything. “In a few weeks you must and we mean this, you must not go downstairs. The reason is, is,” Remus trailed off as he cleared his throat nervously.

“Rem, its ok, “ Remus nodded and took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Harry. I’m I’m a werewolf,” Harry looked at him confused. “Do you know what that is Harry?” Harry shook his head. “A werewolf is, well a wolf, but very dangerous,”

“Your not dangerous Remy,” Harry said getting off the couch and walking over to him, then for the first time, Harry hugged someone. Remus let out a sigh of relive and hugged him back. Sirius like Remus had tears in his eyes.

                Remus was the one who put Harry to bed that night. Sirius wanted him to do it, for many reasons like Harry fell asleep in the werewolf's arms, and Sirius was putting the Wolfsbane in the cauldron they used to make the Wolfsbane Potion. “Ok, Harry time for bed cub,” Remus said putting him down. Remus kissed him on his scar and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He then closed his eyes, but they snapped open when he heard Harry’s little scream in his head.  Remus panicked and looked at the sleeping Harry. Then he sighed and walked out of the room. When he reached the stairs the smell of the Wolfsbane filled his werewolf nose. Remus sighed again and walked down the stares.

“Is he asleep?” Sirius asked as he stirred the potion. Remus nodded and sat down at the table making a noise. “Are you ok?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded and closed his eyes. “I think we need to talk Moony,” Remus sighed. “I’ll go first, I had a nightmare about Azkaban again,” Remus nodded.

“You need to see someone about that, my friend, it’s torturing you even though you're not still in there,” Remus said voice strong but Sirius heard it shaking.

“I know Rem. Now the question is, are you. You had a nightmare and then did not eat anything,” Remus looked away but did not say anything. “Remus?” Remus still did not say anything.  Sirius sighed. “You don’t want to talk about, wait. Was it another dream with Greyback in it?” Remus nodded and drank the tea that he still had. He put the cup on the table and looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes. “You bit me again didn’t you?” Remus nodded.

“I could not fight it, I hate that monster. However in the dream,” he swallowed the lump in his now dry throat. “That monster, he, he had Harry. I tried to run, but I can't go against his orders and he made me bite Harry right when the full moon rose,” Sirius stared at him as a tear rolled down his face.

“You know that was just a dream right,” Sirius said nodding as he sat down in the chair next to his best friend. Remus nodded and looked out the window as the two fell quiet.

                Sirius was the last to fall asleep that night. He could not stop thinking about Remus’s dream that he told him about. He, however, was quickly awake by the screams of his godson. “Harry?” he whispered as he ran out of his room and into Harry’s. when he opened the door he saw his little godson crying. “No don’t. I did not say anything don’t hit me, please. Let me go to school, please. I’ll be good. I’ll be good,” he cried.

“Harry. Shh, it’s ok pup. I’m right here,” he said as he gently shook him, however, Harry was still asleep. Sirius took the boy into his arms and soothed him. Until Harry’s bright green eyes opened as tears rolled down his face.

“Paddy,” the boy sniffed as he looked at him with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry,” Harry started to cry again.

“Why are you sorry pup?” Sirius asked as he picked up the stag and gave it to Harry. Harry smiled and hugged the plush.

“Because I woke you up, please don’t hit me,” Harry said still hugging the plush.

“Harry, I’m not going to hit you. I will never hit you, ok pup. You can wake me if you have a nightmare ok,” Harry nodded.

“Can I sleep with you?” Sirius smiled and nodded.

“Yes, you can. Come on. I still have nightmares,” Harry smiled as Sirius carried Harry into his room.

                Remus woke with a start again _. Merlin, the same bloody dream._ He thought as he got out of bed and walked out of the room. The smell of pancakes filled his werewolf nose. “Good morning Padfoot, Harry,” Remus said as he walked over to the table were the paper sat. Remus unfolded it and started to read. “Harry, Sirius and I are going to take you to the doctor today, and then we will go shopping for you, how does that sound?” Harry nodded, but he looked confused again.

“Doctor?” Harry questioned. Sirius nodded. Harry smiled but he still looked confused. “Why? Why do I need to see a doctor?” Harry asked. Sirius looked at him.

 _‘He has never been to a doctor?’_  He thought as he looked at Remus who put the paper down to Look at Harry. “Harry, you need to, you might be hurt. Do you want to get better?” Harry thought for a moment and nodded.

“Yes, Paddy,” Harry said before he started to eat.

“We need to tell Harry,” Sirius looked at Remus who was pointing at the moon. It was after dinner and the sun had set. Sirius nodded.

“I think your right Rem.  Harry Remus and I need to tell you something,” Harry nodded as the small family went back into the house.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus arrived at St. Mungo's for Harry’s checkup. Sirius and Remus were nervous while Harry was happy that someone was caring for him. He was also amazed about how much magic was around him. Sirius took Harry’s hand as they walked up to the front desk. Sirius cleared his throat. “Hello, my godson is here for an appointment,” the lady smiled at him.

“And what is your godson’s name?” She asked. Sirius looked around and whispered:

“Harry Potter,”  the lady’s eyebrows shot up and nodded.  Then she handed him Harry’s papers.

 “You need to fill this out. The child ward is up stairs,” Sirius nodded.

“Thank you, come on Harry, Remus,” Remus nodded as he looked around nervously. He never did like hospitals. Remus followed his best friend and little Harry up the stares.

                Harry was amazed by all the colors and strange animals on the wall’s when they walked into the waiting room for the children. Sirius smiled at how big his godson's eyes got when they walked in. “Ok cub you can go play while Padfoot and I fill this out ok,” Harry nodded as he went over to a pile of blocks that he saw on the floor. Remus smiled as he watched Harry build a tower and made his stag jump over it.

“Here comes the amazing Progs as he jumps over this tower and wins the championship,” Harry said in a quiet voice that only Remus could hear. Harry then started to giggle and in a quiet voice that only Remus could hear. Remus smiled. 

_‘You are so James’s son.’_ Remus laughed to himself.  Sirius was down filling out the paper and looked at Harry laughing and playing.  Sirius walked up to the front desk and handed her the paper.  

                A few minutes later a nurse came out and called Harry’s name. luckily they were the only ones in the waiting room because it was early in the morning, and Sirius did not want Harry to know that he was famous yet. Sirius nodded. “Rem, are you good out here?” Remus nodded and pulled out his Wolfsbane. Sirius smiled and took Harry’s hand.

                Sirius and Harry followed the healer down a hall. “Hello, Harry,” The healer said as she looked down to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry nodded but did not say anything.

“Sorry, he might be a little shy,” the healer nodded.

“I understand Mr. Black. Ok, Harry, I need you to stand under this ok,” Harry nodded. So, the check-up began and Harry did not understand why Dudley hated it. After the healer checked Harry’s hight and weight she brought them into a room and asked Sirius questions like: “How long have you had Harry in your care?” She asked. Sirius thought for a moment as he closed his eyes but he quickly opened them when he heard the screams of Azkaban in his head.

 “About,  about two and a half weeks. he was sick the first week,” Sirius explained shaking his head. The nurse nodded.

“Alright the doctor will be in here soon,” Sirius nodded and looked at Harry who was making Progs run around in the air.

“How are you doing Harry?” Sirius asked as Harry looked at him with a smile.

“I’m doing good,” Harry said before they went quiet

                The doctor walked in with a smile on his face when he saw Sirius and little Harry. “Hello, Sirius,” he said as Sirius stood up and took his hand and shook it. “How are you doing?” Sirius looked and him and cleared his throat.

“Doing fine,” he half lied. The doctor raised his eyebrow and then looked at Harry.

“And, wow, Harry last time I saw you were,” he put his hand down closer to the floor making Harry giggle. “This tall,”

“I’m bigger now,” Harry said jumping. Sirius smiled warmly at him. The check-up went by fast as the doctor checked Harry all over and made him giggle and not cry. When it was over. He told Harry to play while he talked to Sirius.

“He seem’s healthy. But I'm worried about the scars that mapped his skin. I’m glad you took him out of that place. I’m concerned that he is too skinny and very dehydrated. Make sure he drinks a lot of water and eats so he gets bigger ok. Also, you said that he passed out?”

“Yes, he said that he did not get any food or water that day, but he will be ok, right? He’s not hurt right,” Sirius rambled.  “Please tell me he will be fine, “ the doctor held up his hand to stop Sirius from his rambling

“Yes, he will be fine don’t worry. Oh and give him this,” he gave him a potion. “ Make sure you give this to him and be gentle when he has a nightmare I can imagine he has a lot. Also, tell him that he is loved, and he will be fine, but You on the other hand,” Sirius sighed and nodded.

“I know,” Sirius lowered his voice. “Azkaban has taken its toll on me,” Sirius said voice breaking a little. The doctor nodded.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Black you’ll be fine. Harry,” Harry stood up to see the doctor holding a sucker in his hand. “For being a good boy,” Harry had tears in his eyes.

“For me?” Sirius nodded.

“Yes, pup, for you,” Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and took it.

“I never get sweet things,”  Sirius’s heart broke at that fact that this was the first time that he gets something sweet.

“Ok, pup, let's go. Thank you,” the doctor nodded and watched them leave the room.

                “Remus?” Remus woke to the sound of his name. he was glad that Sirus came back for he was having that dream again.

“How did it go?” Remus asked shaking the thought of him biting Harry and Sirius out of his head. Sirius nodded and smiled.

“It, it went well. Let's go home and then,” he looks at Harry. “We can have some lunch and go shopping for our little marauder here,” Sirius said as Remus stood and they all went home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at writing doctor visits


	5. Shopping and new school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius take Harry shopping and shows him his new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took me a long time, I have been busy

Harry, Sirius, and Remus got back home. Sirius started to make lunch while Remus read to Harry in the living room. “Harry, can I tell you something?” Harry nodded as he flipped through the pages of the book that Remus had been reading to him. Harry nodded and looked up at the werewolf with a worried smile. “We found a school that you can go to, do you want to check it out tomorrow?”  Remus asked voice shaking a little. Harry had a big smile on his face as he nodded with tears in his eyes. Remus smiled at him.  

“Yes, but,” Harry paused and looked at Sirius who finished making lunch and walked into the living room with a smile on his face.

“What are you worried about pup?” Sirius asked handing him his sandwich. Harry took it and thought for a moment.

“What if, what if Dudley is going to be there?” Harry asked in a small voice that was quiet.

“Cub, he won't. You're going to a new school,” Harry’s eyes grew wide as a smile grew on his face again.

“Ok, Paddy,” Harry said as he started to eat.

                After they were done eating Sirius and Remus took Harry to Muggle London to go shopping.  Remus suggested that they go shopping there because they did not want Harry to know that he was famous yet. So, the three of them walked down the road. Harry kept telling them that when he was living with his aunt and uncle he was not allowed to go shopping with them and he had to stay home alone. Sirius was trying hard to keep his big temper in check as Harry told them this as they walked. Remus kept looking around with nerves because he smelled another werewolf. Remus looked at Harry who smiled as he held his plush stag and hugged it tightly. Then he looked at Sirius. Remus cleared his throat and said quietly so Harry did not hear. “There is another werewolf,” Sirius nodded.

“Where?” he asked Remus, who shrugged and shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said as they approached a shop.

“Alright first shop,” Sirius said in a cheery voice, but Remus heard his anger behind it. They shopped and shopped. Sirius could not help himself when he saw so many cute outfits for his godson. Remus rolled his eyes as he watched Sirius shop for his godson.

“Sirius, I think Harry has enough, Merlin this one is cute for the cub,” Remus cut himself off making Sirius laugh as Remus put the shirt with a dragon on it into the cart

“Right,” Sirius teased as they headed for the checkout. Next Remus and Harry went into a toy store that made Harry’s eyes grew wide.  Sirius had gone back to the house to put Harry’s clothes away into his room that Harry loved so much.

“I get toys?” Harry asked in a child-like voice that made Remus’s old heart break into peases.

“Yes, cub, you do,” Remus said as they walked into the shop. “You can pick out anything you want cub,” Remus said in a quiet voice because there were people in the shop. Remus was happy that Sirius gave him some of his money because Remus did not have any at the moment. They shopped for a while and Harry picked out some but not many toys while Remus picked out the rest. When they were done Remus checked out and they walked out of the shop. This is when Remus smelled the wolf again. The full moon was next week and his wolf senses were kicking in a lot more now. Remus looked around and took Harry’s hand. Harry flinched at the wolfs touch but relaxed after a minute. Then they ran to an empty alleyway “Come on cub lets go home,” Remus said feeling unsteady.  Harry nodded as they quickly went home with a pop.

                Sirius was up in Harry’s room when Remus and Harry came home. “I’m so sorry pup, we will never do that again ok,” Sirius heard Remus say. Then he heard them walk up the stairs and into Harry’s room.  

“Hello, Moony, Pup. Look at all the toys you got,” Sirius said looking at his godson. Then he looked up at Remus who was panting hard. “What happen?” he asked as Remus put down the bags. “Harry why don’t you play while Remus and I talk downstairs and then we can have dinner. How does that sound?” Harry nodded as Remus and Sirius went out of the room. Harry pulled out everything and played hard.

“Here comes Progs, he’s riding again. Wow, he did it,” he cheered running around the room as he continued to play.

“What the hell Moony. Why are you smelling a werewolf in the middle of London?” Sirius asked as he cooked dinner. Remus shrugged and took the wolfsbane and sighed.

“I trust my nose Padfoot but I understand your worry. Harry’s not safe with me I knew it. I’ll go pack my trunk,” Remus said feeling defeated as he stood up and went to the stares.

“Wait, Moony I did not mean that, Harry is safe,” Sirius sighed and looked at him. “Look, I’m just worried that’s all. You don’t need to leave. Did you see the wolf?” Remus shook his head and sighed.

“No, but I  know what I smelled,” Remus said feeling defeated again as he looked down at his feet before he went back to the table and sat down and put his head in his hands. “What do I do Padfoot? I need to find that werewolf or keep Harry away from me,”  Remus sighed and closed his eyes. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

“We can figure this out, Harry needs you don’t go looking for this werewolf. You don’t know who it is. It could be,

“Greyback,” Remus made a noise that sounded like Moony, not Remus.

“Remus?” Remus did not answer he just stared at Sirius with tears in his eyes now. “Remus?” Sirius walked over to were Remus was sitting and sighed.

“I’m going to check on Harry,”

“Wait is this about that nightmare you had the other night?” Remus looked at him and nodded, but did not say anything.

                “Progs wins, he wins. Oh no here comes a lion, rarr, rarr,” Harry said as laughter filled the room as he ran around and making noises.

“Having fun prongslet?” Remus asked with a small smile on his face. Harry turned around with a start but then smiled.

“Rarr,” he said showing him the lion. Remus laughed.

“Have you given him a name?” Remus asked as he walked into the room. Harry shook his head.

“No, but maybe Remy,” Harry said with a smile on his face.

“Rarr,” Remus said as he picked up the son of his best friend. “I got you,” Harry laughed as Remus started to tickle him. Remus laughed too as he put Harry down on his bed. “I’m a lion now, rarr,” Remus said.

“Rarr,” Harry said. They calmed down and sat down on the bed in silence. Harry was kicking his feet off the bed with a smile on his face. Remus looked at him and sighed.

“Harry, I’m sorry about earlier,” Remus said quietly as he looked out the window and shivered when he saw the moon, it was almost full. _It will be full next week._

“Don’t be sorry Remy,” Harry said looking at him with his big Green eyes. Remus smiled at him. The two fell quiet until Sirius called dinner. Remus smiled at Harry as they both went downstairs and ate dinner.

     Later that evening Sirius broght Harry into the bathroom for a  bath. Harry was nervous as Sirius started the water. “Ok prongslet,” Sirius said as he helped take Harry’s old clothes off. _So glad we got new clothes for you._  Sirius thought as he threw away Harry’s old outfit. Sirius gasped at how small and scarred his godson was. His scars mapped his body more than his own, but not as much as Remus scars. “Ready? I’m going to pick you up,” Harry nodded as Sirius picked him up and put him in the tub. Harry smiled as he played with the bubbles in the nice warm bath.

“I never had a warm bath before, thank you,” Harry said with a smile. Sirius smiled but deep down he wanted to go over to Harry’s aunt and uncle and kill them. Sirius snapped out of his deadly thoughts and gave Harry one of the bath toys that Remus bought for him. Harry giggled as he moved the boat around in the water making noises. Sirius smiled and started to wash his godson’s body gently. Then he started to wash the little boy’s hair. This made him giggle again.  Sirius smiled at his godson, but his heart broke at the fact that Harry has never experienced a nice bath before. Sirius washed Harry’s hair for a few minutes and rinsed it before he asked:

“Harry, which pajamas do you want to wear tonight? The one with the lions or the one with the superheroes?” Harry thought for a moment before he pointed at the lions.

“Remy, rarr,” Harry said making Sirius laugh a little.

“Ok, lions it is,” Sirius said as he helped Harry out of the tub and into his pajamas.

After Harry’s bath Sirius helped Harry brushed his teeth and put him to bed with a story. “And they lived happily ever after,” Sirius said as he closed the book and looked at his godson. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius smiled and carefully picked him up because they were on the floor by the bed and put him down on his pillow, pulled the covers up and kissed him on his scar and walked out of the room. Sirius walked down into the basement to see Remus staring at the dungeon door. “Are you ok Moony?” Sirius asked as he walked behind him. He saw Remus nod. Then he heard a sigh.

“I’m,” Sirius cut him off with his hand.

“Don’t be sorry. I know how you get before the full moon,” Remus smiled at him but it did not reach his gray amber eyes.

“Is Harry asleep?” Remus asked. They were in the living room now sitting by the fire. Remus was reading while Sirius was looking at an old photo of James and Lilly with little Harry.

“Yes, he fell right in the middle of the book I was reading,” Sirius said with a laugh. Remus smiled from his book and looked into the fire. Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked at one of his best friends.

“It’s going to be ok Rem. Harry’s safe, your safe down stares noting bad will happen,” Remus nodded but did not say anything. Sirius sighed and went back to the photo with a sad smile on his face.

                Harry woke very early that morning feeling slightly nervous about this new school that he was going to later. Harry looked around the dark room wondering how this school will be like. However the more he thought about it the more he got nervous. Harry was awake when Sirius walked in. “Harry cub, its time to wake up now we are going to your new school,” Harry opened his eyes and yawned.

“Ok, Paddy,” Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. Sirius raised his eyebrows when he heard a hint of nerves in his voice, but he shook his head and smiled at his godson. Harry crawled out of bed and followed Sirius out of the room and down the stairs.

“Good morning cub,” Remus greeted them as they walked into the dining room. Harry smiled and waved before he sat down. Remus smiled back and went back to the paper. Sirius passed out breakfast and they all started to eat. They all ate in silence until Remus said: “Sirius look at this,” Sirius got off his chair and walked over to where Remus was sitting. Sirius hums.

“Wormtail gets the kiss,” Sirius said with a smile on his face.

“No, not that this,” Remus said pointing and at the article that was under the one that Sirius was reading.

“Greyback spotted in muggle London,” Sirius looked up at Remus who nodded. Harry has gone to get dressed for the day. “You smelled another werewolf yesterday,” again Remus nodded but did not say anything. “Are you going to be ok?” Sirius asked looking at him. For the first time in a long time, Sirius saw anger in his eyes.  “They will catch him, Rem,  don’t worry,” Remus nodded but again did not say anything.  At this point, Harry came down in one of his new outfits. Sirius and Remus smiled at him when they saw how cute he is. “Ok cub lets go brush your teeth and then Rem and I are going to take you to the new school that you will be starting tomorrow,” Harry nodded as the two went back up the stairs and into the bathroom leaving Remus alone reading the paper.

The small family walked down the road to Harry’s new school. Harry, like Sirius and Remus, was nervous. “What if they don’t like me?” Harry asked in a quiet voice.  Remus laughed but it was filled with nerves and anger

“Cub, I said the same thing when I started school, they will love you, don’t worry,” Remus reassured him with a smile but it did not reach his eyes. Sirius saw the look of anger and fear in the werewolf’s eyes. When they got to the school Harry hid behind Sirius. Sirius sighed and said:

“It’s ok Pup,” Sirius said as they walked up the stairs and into the school. School had not started yet and there were no children around. Harry nodded as they opened the doors to the school. Harry who was still nervous looked around him. It was a big school. It seems very welcoming to Harry. The walls were bright colors and their classrooms everywhere. “What do you think pup?” Sirius asked looking around and then back to Harry who had his Stag in his arms. Harry gave him a weak smile as they went up to Harry’s new classroom. Sirius took a breath and nocked.

“Come in,” they heard a teacher say. Sirius opened the door and walked inside followed by Harry and then Remus.  “Hello,” the teacher said. He was taller then Remus. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a nice suit and had a smile on his face when the small family walked in. “My name is  Edward Smith,” He held out his hand for Sirius. Sirius gave him a polite smile and took his hand.

“Sirius Black,” Sirius said shaking his hand. “This is Harry Potter my godson. Harry, it’s ok Pup,” Harry nodded and walked to see the teacher.

“Hello,” Harry said in a quiet voice. Mr.Smith smiled.

“Hello Harry, and you are?” He looks over to Remus who was resting his hand on a chair and looking around the classroom listening and smelling the air for Greyback. Remus shook his head and looked at Harry’s teacher.

“Remus Lupin,” Remus took the teachers hand as he eyed Remus’s scars that mapped his face. Remus smiled at him and nodded.

                The meeting went by fast. Mr. Smith asked Sirius questions about Harry and why he moved to this school. Sirius told him everything, but he left out the part that he was in prison and could not take care of him after his parents died. He also left out the part that Remus was a werewolf because this man was a muggle. Remus, however, added that he has a condition and was forbidden to take him also. They told him why he was going to this school now. Mr. Smith listened to everything. When the meeting was over Harry was no longer nervous he was excited to go to this school. Sirius and Remus were less nervous now but they were still nervous. “I can't wait until tomorrow,” Harry said as he and Sirius and Remus all layed in the grass in the backyard. Remus and Sirius smiled as they both closed their eyes and listened to Harry talk.  

 

 


	6. werewolf meeting and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the full moon is getting closer and the family deals with it. Remus goes to the ministry to tell them that he smelled Greyback and Harry has a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I like to thank you for reading, anyway, enjoy.

Harry loves his new school. He loves his teacher, the kids in his class. He loves how he gets lunch now. He loves how Sirius and Remus picks him up every day. Harry ran down the stairs on the third day of his first week of school. Sirius smiled at his godson. “Hello pup,” Sirius said as he hugged him.

“Did you have a good day cub?” Remus asked in a week voice that shook with nerves and pain inside. Sirius noticed this but did not say anything to Harry. Harry nodded as they walked away from the school. Harry smiled as they walked up to and into the home.

                “Cub,” Remus said to Harry later when they were working on Harry’s homework at the table. Harry looked up from his papers to meet the werewolf’s eyes

“Yes, Remy?’ Harry asked in a quiet voice as he looked at Remus. Remus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said:

“Next week, next week is the full moon. Do you remember about the full moon?”  Harry nodded and looked down at the floor. “Well, Sirius’s cousin is going to pick you up from school,” Harry nodded even though he was sad. Remus noticed this and added:

“Harry, cub I will not be in a fit state to pick you up and Sirius needs to look after me, take care of me,” Harry smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

“Just like you and Paddy did when I was sick?’ Remus smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Harry,” Remus said as they went back to work. Sirius came down from his room with a smile. “He took it well?” Sirius asked as he looked down at Harry’s homework with a confused face. Remus laughed a little at his best friends face and nodded.

“Yes, he did. He will love Tonks I know it,” Sirius smiled as he started to make tea for the three of them.

                Later that evening after dinner and after Harry had gone to sleep. Sirius and Remus talked in the living room. “I’m worried about next week Padfoot,” Remus said before he took a sip of his hot chocolate as he sat by the fire.  Sirius nodded as he put down his old prank book and looked at Remus with a worried smile displayed on his face.

“I understand Rem. If Greyback finds out that you survived the war and the bite he might,” Sirius trailed off and looked into the fire in the dark room.  Remus nodded and looked down at the floor.

“I think, think I need to tell the ministry about what I smelled that day when we took Harry shopping. Maybe they can use this information of mine and find that monster before he smells me on the full moon and gets Harry,” Remus said a little too fast, but Sirius understood what he said. Sirius nodded and sighed:

“Are you going to do it tomorrow?” Sirius asked looking into the fire and not meeting the werewolf’s eyes. Remus nodded as he closed his eyes as the per werewolf headache started.  Sirius nodded and looked at him. “It started,” it was not a question because Sirius knew the signs of a werewolf.  Remus opened his eyes and went back to his book not saying anything else. Sirius nodded knowing not to ask any more questions or talk about it again for the night.

                Remus woke early the next day as did Harry. Remus was nervous while Harry was happy to go back to school. Remus hated going to the ministry people never believed him and they feard him called him a monster and animal. Remus sighed as he walked down the stairs to see Sirius and Harry were about to leave for school. “Good luck Rem,” Sirius said with a nervous smile. Remus returned the smile and waved goodbye. Once they were gone Remus grabbed his cane because the per werwolf pain started when he woke. Then he walked to the fireplace and said:

“The ministry of magic,” he then was gone in green fire.

      Harry and Sirius were walking down the road to Harry’s school. Harry kept telling Sirius about his new friend. Sirius beamed at his godson as he talked all the way to the school. “I’ll see you after school pup,” Sirius said with a smile as he walks out of Harry’s classroom. Harry’s teacher, however, stopped him.

“Mr. Black, can I have a word?” Sirius nodded with a nervous smile. Harry looked at his godfather also with a nervous smile.  Sirius and Harry’s teacher walked out of the room. Sirius swallowed as he looked at his godson’s teacher.

“What would, would you like to talk to me about?” Sirius asked in a shaky voice as he fiddled with his hands. The teacher, however, smiled at him.

“Mr. Black don’t worry. I’m just going to tell you that your godson is a wonderful child, very smart, but he is quite shy and does not like when people touch him. Yesterday one of his friends tried to high five him but Mr.Potter flinched,” Sirius nodded and looked at him with a sigh.

“My friend and I forgot to tell you that Harry’s aunt and uncle, they, they beat him, Remus my friend and I saved him,” Sirius looked down at his feet with shame. “And before you ask why I was not there for him after his parents died. I, I need you to not tell Harry, please, I want to tell him when he’s older,” the teacher nodded and looked right at Sirius. Sirius took a deep breath and said: “I, I was blamed for his parent's deaths and 14 other people, and I was put in prison. For, for six years until they found the man that actually killed all those people. I was released and gained custody of Harry. So my best friend and I  are trying to raise him,” the teacher looked at him shocked and with a tear running down his face.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you. You and Harry did not deserve anything any of that,” Sirius smiled at him and walked away.

“You won't tell him that will you?” Mr. Smith shook his head.

“No, I won't you can trust me,” Sirius smiled as he walked towards the front doors of the school.

                Remus felt his stomach turn when he stepped out of the fireplace and walked with his cane in hand to the front desk. He cleared his throat. “Hello,” he said in the calmest voice he can manage. The lady at the front desk looked at the werewolf from her papers and said:

“How may I help you, sir?” Remus looked around and sniffed the air.

 _He’s not here, good. You can do this Lupin._  Remus sighed and said:

“I have information about Fenrir Greyback,” his voice was quiet, and he said this way too fast, but the lady heard him. She, however, did not say anything all she did was nod.

“Ok, there is going to be a meeting down stares concerning the whereabouts of Greyback. Anyone can attend,” Remus nodded thanks before he left but then he stopped and walked back over to the desk.

“I, um need to register as a werewolf while I’m here though,” he said rather quickly. The lady nodded.

“And your name?” She asked the young werewolf. Remus sighed.

“Remus John Lupin,” he said in a firm voice that made him sound proud of what and who he is. The lady nodded as she wrote his name down.  

“Ok you are all set,” she said in a calm cheery voice, but Remus saw the hate and fear in her eyes. Remus nodded and walked down the stairs stomach still turning.

                Remus walked down the stairs as he heard with his werewolf ears people shouting and yelling at one another. Remus sighed as he approached the door to the room. Then after a few minutes of standing there thinking about how he will word it without saying that he was with Harry Potter and Sirius Black. He then opened the door and walked in. everyone, of course, looked at him like he was late for a class. Remus sighed and limped over to a chair because his headache was back. People still stared at him but they continued to yell. Remus took a deep breath and watched.  “Does anyone have information on this monster and other ones like him?” A man said looking right at Remus. Remus sighed and raised his hand.

“I do, sir,” Remus said before he stood up wincing in pain as he does so. “Tuesday, I was walking with my charge and best friend to my charge shopping when. You see I’m, I’m a wolf,” Remus said carefully as he tapped his nose with his free hand. “Anyway, I smelled another werewolf in the streets but I did not see him. Greyback, that monster is the one that bit me. So I have stronger senses when he is around. I ‘m not working and or living with that monster. I hate that man, or whatever you can call him,” Remus added quickly. Everyone in the room was quiet before someone spoke up.

“Um, sir,”

“Remus Lupin,”

“Right Mr.Lupin, why are you calling him a monster when you are one,

“Stop, don’t call me that! I did not ask to be bitten when I was five years old. I’m going to say it again don’t call me a monster. I know what I am! So stop reminding me what people like me have to go through. I’m just here to tell you what I smelled,” Remus snapped. He was breathing hard as his hand on his cane shook. The whole room was quiet. Remus started to walk out of the room but the man in charge of the meeting stopped him.  

“Wait, Mr. Lupin,” Remus stopped and turned around to face everyone.

“Yes,” Remus said in between breaths for he was still mad.

“Thank you, and sorry,” Remus’s eyes grew wide at this kind man. Remus cleared his throat and nodded.

“Thank you, sir,” Remus said before he left the room.

“Ok class now we are going to draw a picture of you and your family, you don’t need to be an artist to do this. You may start,”  Harry smiled as he started to draw.

“Can I see your drawing Harry?” Oliver Harry’s new friend asked with a smile. Harry returned the smile and showed him the drawing. “Which one is your dad?” Oliver asked. However, Harry’s face fell.

“I don’t have a dad,” Harry said sadly.  “This,” he pointed to the dark-haired man holding Harry’s right hand. “This is my godfather, and this,” he moved his hand to the brown-haired man that was holding Harry’s left hand.  “He lives with us, he was a friend of my parents,” Harry said with pride but he was being careful. Sirius had told them not to say that he and his parents had magic as well as Sirius and Remus. Oliver looked at him and shook his head.

“I’m sorry I did not know,” Harry’s little heart melted. No one had ever said that to him, well other than Sirius or Remus. “What’s your godfather's name?” He asked but Harry did not answer.

                When Remus got home he collapsed to the ground out of the fireplace. The good news was Sirius was home. “Remus!” he called as he ran over to his best friend. “When is the full moon again?” Sirius asked as he helped him over to his chair. Remus cleared his throat and coughed.

“Next week. Monday,” Remus said with a nervous smile. Sirius nodded.

“It’s going to be a bad one isn’t,” Remus nodded as he tried to sit up, but winced in pain as he felt the wolf’s power controlling him. They sat there for a while and Remus fell asleep and it was the time to go pick up Harry. Sirius sighed and walked out the door. Sirius walked the streets alone thinking about Remus but his thoughts went straight to his godson. Sirius smiled when he walked up to the school and watched all the kids walk out talking about the day. Then his smile grew bigger when he saw Harry walking next to someone and talking to them. “Hello, Pup,” Sirius said with a smile but he was still worried about Remus but he did not show it in his voice when he called Harry over. Harry saw him and ran over with Oliver close behind.

“Paddy,” Harry said hugging him. Sirius smiled. “Paddy this is Oliver,” Harry said looking at Oliver. The boy was tall. He had gray eyes and black hair like Sirius’s but his hair was lighter.

“Hello, Oliver,” Sirius said with a polite smile.

“Hello, sir,” he held out his hand. Sirius took it.

“Ok, Pup, time to go home. Moony needs us,” Harry nodded not knowing what that means. Sirius took Harry’s hand as they walked into an ally way. Sirius pulled out the Portkey and they were gone without anyone seeing them.

 

               

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to tell you that I will take me longer to put up parts because my classes have started and no Oliver is not Oliver Wood.


	7. Full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon had arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me a long time to post. my classes started up again and I have been busy. anyway enjoy

The day had arrived, the full moon. Remus woke feeling the wolfs pull in his body and mind. He opened his eyes slowly and with a growl. This scared Remus of course, but this always happens. The Werewolf weakly sat up and grabbed his cane. He then sighed and stood up wincing in pain as he does so. Remus then walked down the stairs very slowly. He thought about Harry and how he will do with Tonks today.

                Remus slowly walked into the dining room to see Sirius sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked up at him with a worried look on his face. “It’s the full moon,” this was not a question but Remus nodded anyway even though Sirius knew the answer. Remus weakly walked towards the table. Sirius got off his chair and helped him sit down.

“Harry’s at school?” Remus asked in a hoarse and sick sounding voice. Sirius nodded as he handed Remus his breakfast. The two friends fell quiet. Remus got lost in his thoughts about Harry and then back to Greyback. He knows they must have found him by now he was still not sure. _Just another full moon Lupin. You can do it but what he, no stop thinking about it._ Remus sighed and started to eat but still did not talk or ask Sirius anything on how he told Harry that today was the full moon. Or how Sirius and Remus will not be picking him up today. He wondered how Harry took this information.

                It was almost moon rise and Remus felt weaker and weaker as the sun set behind the trees in the wood behind the house. Remus was sitting in the living room reading as Sirius came up to him with his Wolfsbane in his hand. “Are you ready Moony?” Sirius asked as his voice shook a little. Remus took the goblet and drank the Wolfsbane down fast and let out a shaky sigh.

“Yes,” he said voice still hoarse, but not as sick sounding like during breakfast. Sirius nodded and took the goblet back. “Its time Padfoot,” Remus said as he stood up and started to walk to the basement with fear inside. He did not, however, show it on his face nor did he let Sirius see.  Even though he knew that Sirius was worried about him.

“It will be ok Rem,” Remus nodded before he closed the basement door locking himself inside and waited for the wolf to come out and play.

                Harry liked Tonks but he did not love her like he did Sirius and Remus, but she was still fun to be around. They played chess, but it was wizard chess. Harry has to admit he loves wizard chess more than the Muggle chess that he never got to play. “I win,” Harry said with a smile on his face but in the back of his mind, he was thinking about Sirius and Remus. _“Didn’t  Moony say that he will be a wolf tonight?_  Was the thought that kept going through his mind.

“You beat me. Harr,” she laughed as Harry yawned. “Are you tired?” she asked the young wizard. Harry slowly closed his eyes and nodded. Tonks smiled and picked up the boy and carried him into the room that he was sleeping in for the night and maybe the next night too, she was not sure.  Harry fell asleep in Tonks’s arms. She smiled at the small boy and thought of Sirius. _He is good for Sirius._ Tonks thought nodding as she put Harry down in his bed. She then pulled up the covers and smiled before she returned back downstairs.

                Sirius tried to sleep but all he heard was Moony’s howls in the dark moonlight. Sirius sighed and thought about Harry instead. He got the mental image of Harry’s happy face. This was rare of course. _‘Harry will smile soon Padfoot’_  Remus said the night before. Sirius had agreed with him of course, but Harry had not smiled at all unless he is talking about school which he loves so much. _How will I tell him that when he turns eleven that he will not go to that school anymore? I’ll tell him after he returns tomorrow or whenever Remus feels well enough._  Sirius sighed and finally closed his eyes hearing one last howl of the werewolf in the basement below.

The sun had risen and the torture of the wolf inside was over. Remus did not want to open his eyes, but the nock on the door made them open. Remus looked up but all he saw was a shadow figure in the doorway of the dungeon in the house of Black. Remus’s vision was fuzzy. _Last night was a bad one. I knew it._ Remus thought as his vision cleared.

“Rem, I’m right here,” Sirius said to his best friend as he slowly walked towards him. Remus did not what to get up however because the wolf really drained him last night but Sirius helped him up anyway.

“Let me stay down here,” Remus said voice a lot more hoarse sounding than last night. Sirius shook his head and half dragged half carried Remus up the stairs and into the living room.

“You are not staying down there Rem understand. You are not staying in that hell of a place. I don’t even know why there's a dungeon anyway,” Remus smirked and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in a few seconds. Sirius was relieved and sat in a chair by the fire and opened a book. He looked at Remus again and sighed before he went back to his book.

                In a few hours, Sirius had fallen asleep too. He was woken by the sound of pecking on the back window. Sirius muttered to himself and got off the couch to open the window. He smiled when he saw who it was from. He opened it and read.

_“Dear Sirius,_

_How are you doing? Hows Remus? Anyway, Harry’s such a joy to be around you know. He is a bit shy and flinched when I try to hug him but other than that he is a smart child. When do you want him back over there? He’s at school now so don’t worry._

_Yours truly your dear cousin,_

_Tonks”_

Sirius smiled at the letter and grabbed some paper and wrote back.

_“Dear Tonks,_

_I’m doing better still have nightmares though but don’t worry. Remus is, well, doing fine. I’m glad you like Harry. Does he like you? I hope he does. Anyway yes, I think he can. I can pick him up later at your house. I hope your mother still likes me, does she?_

_Your dear maraudering cousin,_

_Sirius,”_

Sirius re-read the letter and whistled for his owl, tied the letter to its leg and let it out the window.

                Harry was playing on the playground with his new friend Oliver. They were sitting on the swings talking about their family’s. Harry got nervous when he asked him where he lived before he moved in with his godfather. So Harry did not say anything all he did was ask a question about Oliver’s family dropping the topic. Oliver thought for a moment before he said: “I live with my grandfather. He found me in the street you know living on my own. I guess he is nice, but I wish I had my mother,” Harry nodded in agreement. He wishes he had his mother or his father too. “Do you know the name’s of your parents?” Oliver asked snapping Harry out of his lonely thoughts. Harry nodded but did not tell Oliver. “You don’t have to tell me. Hey, do you want to play dragons?” Harry nodded with a smile on his face. So the two friends jumped off the swings and ran around making noises.

“I’m a lion-dragon rarr,” Harry said making up an animal. Oliver laughed as he made up an animal too.

“I’m a dog dragon woff,” Harry laughed as the two played.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. note: I kind of suck at writing tonks so don't judge. Sorry if this is short I wanted to finish this and I did not really know want to do next. The next part will be longer. Sorry if it is rushed again I wanted to finish this part.


	8. Full Moon: the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the full moon

Remus woke right after Sirius sent the later to Tonks. “Padfoot,” Remus said in a weak voice. Sirius was sitting at the table when he heard his werewolf friend call for him. Sirius got off his chair and walked into the living room with a worried smile displayed on his face.

“Moony. How are feeling?” Sirius asked cheering his dry throat. Remus thought for a moment.

“Well, like I got hit by the Hogwarts express,” Remus said with a dry laugh. Sirius smirked at that. “Next time. I think, you should come down with me, because,”

“Because going alone was crazy,” Sirius finished him. Remus smiled and sighed.

“It was a bad one, I really need you, Siri,” Remus said feeling helpless. Sirius nodded as the two friends fell quiet.

                It was the end of the day for Harry as he said the pick hair of Tonks standing in front of the school. “Bye, Oliver,” Harry called as he waved to his friend. He ran over to Tonks who had a smile on her face.

“Hi Harry,” she said as they walked back to her house.

“Hello,” Harry said back as with a smile on his face, but again he felt worried about Remus, and how last night went. “Do I get to home today?” Harry asked in a small voice. Tonks looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, Sirius sent me a letter telling me that it was ok for you to go home,” Harry beamed with happiness.

“Ok,” Harry said simply as he took her hand. When they got into Tonks’s home Harry ran into the living room.

“Do you what to read Harry?” Tonks asked as Harry nodded and pulled out a book.

                Remus fell asleep again to Sirius’s relief. Sirius was reading a book watching his best friend rest with a sad face. However, he was happy knowing that Remus was resting. He will be resting for most of the day so, Sirius can take some down time before he picks up Harry tonight. Sirius sighed and looked into the fireplace in the hellish home of his childhood. Sirius sighed and went back to his book.  Then Remus’s eyes fluttered. Remus made a noise that sounded like Moony, but Sirius was not concerned at this. “Still feel like you got ran over?” Sirius teased but Sirius did not laugh. Remus, however, smiled at him and nodded.

“I hate being a werewolf,” Sirius nodded and sighed but did not reply to his friend.

“Are you well enough to have Harry back over here?” Sirius asked closing his book and looked at the werewolf. Remus thought for a moment and nodded.

“I think I am,” Remus said as he tried to sit up, but he winced in pain and fell back down on his soft pillow, and let his eyes close for a minute, then he allowed them to open. Remus looked at his friend and sighed. “What book are you reading?” Remus asked with a smirk and a dry hoarse laugh. Sirius looked at him and smiled.

“It's that old prank book that James,” Sirius trailed off and looked down as a mix of sadness and anger went through him. Remus nodded in understanding at his friend's sadness.

“You know he is still with us Padfoot,” Remus said readjusting himself on the couch so he can look at Sirius better. He had tears forming in his eyes he noticed. Then he saw Sirius nodded and smile.

“Do you want anything to eat because I’m hungry,” Remus laughed and nodded.

“Your always hungry,” Remus said laughing but it was still hoarse. Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile as he got off his chair and walked into the kitchen.

Harry fell asleep by the books end. Tonks smiled at the sleeping child and sighed. _Sirius, you better raise him well,_ Tonks thought as Sirius appeared behind her and the sleeping Harry.

“Hello, Tonks,” Sirius said with a smile as he walked closer to see Harry asleep. “Is, Is Harry asleep?”  Sirius asked lowering his voice, so he does not wake his godson. Tonks nodded with a small smile on her face. Then she changed her hair to match Sirius’s. “Really?” Sirius laughed and picked up his godson. “Where’s his backpack?” Sirius asked looking around. Tonks pointed into the dining room.

“It’s in there. Don’t worry my mother is not home,” Sirius smirked at her and walked away into the kitchen. He picked up Harry’s backpack and with a pop he was back at the house.

                “Remus I’m home,” Sirius said quietly so he did not wake his godson. Remus looked up from his book that he was trying to read so he can ignore the pain everywhere on his body.

“Hello Padfoot,” Remus said back.

_He’s sounding better. That’s good._  Sirius thought as he looked down at his sleeping godson. “I’m going to put him to bed,” Sirius called as he walked to the stares. Remus nodded and went back to the book that he was trying to read.

“Are you going to bed after that because I think we need to talk about how we are going to explain Hogwarts to Harry tomorrow?” Remus asked looking at Sirius who was still holding Harry and has come back into the living room. Sirius nodded and thought for a moment.

“How long are you going to stay up Rem and how long did you stay up last full moon?” Sirius asked as he still thought about him going back to sleep.

“I don’t remember Padfoot,” Remus answered as he looked at Harry again who was asleep in his godfather’s arms.

“I can stay up Moony, but I think you need more sleep than me,” Remus raised his eyebrows and gave him a look.

“What?” Sirius sighed “Ok Moony you win, I’m’, still having nightmares from Azkaban. I know I need to talk to someone about that, but you know Harry comes first,” Remus smiled at his friend who rather take care of his godson then face his own demons.

“You are a good person Siri,” Remus said as Sirius smiled at him and walked back to the stares to put Harry to bed. Sirius walked back into the living room a few minutes later. “Ok, so how are we going to tell Harry that he is going to Hogwarts when he turns eleven?” Sirius asked as he sat down by the fire in a chair.

“Maybe we should wait. I have been thinking that Harry will not what to leave his school when the time comes,” Remus said as he sighed and looked at Sirius. Sirius nodded in understanding.

“We can tell him when his birthday comes around,” Sirius suggested with a smile but it did not reach his eyes. Remus nodded and let his eyes close for the third time that day. Sirius smiled and watched Remus for a second before Remus said:

“Get some sleep Padfoot,” Remus said with a laugh. Sirius rolled his eyes and went up to bed.  “Wait, Sirius,” Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned around to his werewolf friend.

“Yes,” Sirius said slowly. Remus sighed.

“Everything will be ok now right?” Sirius heard the worry in his voice, but he saw a smile on his face. Sirius half-smiled at him and nodded.

“Yes, Remus it will, everything will be just fine now,” Sirius said as Remus closed his eyes and fell asleep, Sirius smiled one last time before he went up to his room.

                Sirius woke with a scream as cold sweat went down his forehead. His eyes flashed around the dark room as he tried to calm his fast beating heart. It took a while for Sirius to calm down. When he did, however, Harry knocked on the door. _Harry, or is it Remus? Well, let's see._  “Come in,” Sirius said surprised how dry his voice was. It turns out it was Harry. He looks so cute in his lion pajamas and with Progs his Stag in his arms.

“Paddy are you ok?” Harry asked as he cautiously walked into Sirius’s room. Sirius looked down at his godson and nodded.

“I, I had,” Sirius trailed off and looked down with shame in his eyes.

“Paddy had a nightmare?” Harry said shocked. Sirius laughed a little.

“Yes, Harry. Everyone has nightmares. Do you want to?” Harry nodded knowing what is godfather was asking. Harry walked over to Sirius’s bed and with Sirius’s help got on to the bed. Harry hugged Sirius and started to cry.

“I, I had one too Paddy,” Harry sobbed into Sirius’s shirt. Sirius’s heart broke as Harry cried.

“It’s ok Pup, I’m right here, I will always be here,” Sirius said as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair soothing him. It turns out that’s how the two fell asleep.

               

               

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part to go. thank you all for reading.


	9. Hogwarts and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Harry Birthday and Sirius and Remus tell him about Hogwarts. also, Greyback gets arrested

Remus was the first to wake. Even though he woke to the sounds of Sirius’s screams in the early morning. Many because he was a light sleeper even after the full moon. However, he was still too weak to confront him, and he felt guilty not going to do so and for telling him that he needs sleep. However, he knew Sirius would understand but he still felt guilty. Remus sighed as he picked up the paper. His eyes grew wide at the front page.

**‘Greyback captured last night. He was found in the woods right behind Hogwarts looking from other werewolves. We are thanking everyone that helped look for him. He was then taken to Azkaban.’**   Remus was shocked as he put the paper down and let out a sigh of relief. Then he started to make breakfast. However, he was still very weak, so he did it slowly.  Sirius came down with Harry close behind.

“Good morning Moony,” Sirius said in a tired voice. Remus nodded but did not say anything for he still felt the guilt still went through him. “Moony?” Sirius and Harry said at the same time. Remus looked at him for the first time that morning.

“I’m sorry,” this was all the werewolf said before he went back to cooking. Sirius nodded in understanding of what he was apologizing for.

“You don’t need to be sorry Rem. I understand,” Remus smiled as he set the table still with a smile on his face.

                Breakfast was quiet because everyone was tired. No one got a lot of sleep the night before. “Sirius, I, I have good news,” Remus said slowly with a tired voice. Sirius looked from Harry to him and nodded.

“What is it, Moon?” Sirius asked looking at the paper that Remus put out for him. Sirius’s eyes grew wide. “They found him,” he said with relief in his voice. Remus however only nodded. Harry was eating and watching his guardians with a big smile on his face. Even though he is unsure what they are talking about he does not care. They were not yelling nor calling him names.

Harry loves living with Sirius and Remus they were nice and kind. They helped him with his homework and played with him. Not on the full moon or after but he still loved being with them no matter what. it was the end of the last day of school now and Harry was happy because he got to spend the whole summer with them. “Paddy, Moony,” Harry had cried happily on the last day of school. It was the best way to start the summer with his guardians. He had wondered if they knew when his birthday was, but since they were, are friends of his parents. They obviously new. Now Harry went to sleep the night before his birthday. The only problem was Harry could not go to sleep whether it was nerves or excitement he could not go to sleep.

                Harry woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He opened his eyes to the smell. Only he could not see anything for Padfoot was licking his face. “Paddy stop it,” Harry said as he tried to push the dog off his face laughing. Paddy, however, kept licking his face for a few more minutes before he turned back. “Happy birthday Pup,” Sirius said as he ruffled Harry’s hair and gave him his glasses. “Come on Moony made pancakes,” Harry smiled as he got out of his bed and took Sirius’s hand. As they walked down the stares Sirius kept thinking about how his life has changed so much now thanks to Harry. Then his mind switched to the full moon last weak. It was not as ruff as the first time Remus changed when they had Harry. Sirius shook his head and followed Harry into the dining room were Remus sat drinking his morning tea and reading the paper. He looks up and smiles at Harry.

“Happy birthday Cub,” Remus said as he gets up and hands out the plates. Harry’s smiles back and once his plate was placed in front of him Harry began to eat with a huge smile plastered on his face. Sirius and Remus watched as they ate too.

“Harry, Pup, can we tell you something exciting?” Harry nodded as he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth making Remus and Sirius laugh at their charge

“What is it, Paddy?” Harry asked. Remus heard the fear in his voice but he realized that he is scared that they might send him back there.

“Harry we are not sending you back we are going to tell you about something cool and special,” Remus reassured him. Harry nodded as he looked at Sirius who had happiness but with a mix of sadness in his eyes.

“Harry. Do you remember when we said that we were magic? And that you had it too?” Harry nodded as he still ate with happiness. “Well,” Sirius continued. “There is a school, a beautiful school that Remus _your father, mother and I all went too. We learned how to control our magic,”_

“And meet new people and children just like us,” Remus finished him, but then a thought came into his mind. _‘Well almost like us.’_ Remus thought sadly. Then he cleared his throat and said: “That was the best years of my life. You will be going to this school when you get older,” the werewolf paused to look at Harry who’s eyes grew even wider still stuffing pancakes into his mouth. Remus and Sirius smiled.

 “It’s a wonderful school Harry I think you might like it,” Sirius finished as Remus clapped his hands together.

“Now, who wants presents?” Harry had tears in his eyes now as he grew happier and happier by the minute. Sirius laughed but inside his heart broke and anger formed inside him at his aunt and uncle.

_‘How? They never gave him anything for his birthday. Well, Remus and I will have to change that, won't we?_   Sirius thought as he and the rest of the family went into the living room to give Harry the best birthday ever.

Later Sirius tucked Harry in. Kissing him good night. However right before  Sirius was out the door Harry said:

“I love you, Sirius,” Sirius froze his tracks and turned around with tears in his haunted eyes.

“I, I love you too Harry,” at this point, Harry had gotten out of his bed and hugged his Godfather tight with tears in his eyes. Sirius knew that everything will be ok now. _‘James, Lilly, I know you are proud but just you wait Harry will be the best wizard of them all and you will still be in my heart, in Remus’s and more importantly Harry’s._  Sirius picked up Harry into his arms and carried him back to his bed. Wiping away his tears Sirius kissed Harry on his scar and said once again. “Happy birthday pup. See you in the morning,” Harry closed his eyes right after Sirius said this. Remus smiled as he stood in the doorway.

“I think Harry is good for you Padfoot. James and Lilly would be proud of you and Harry,” Sirius smiled at this.

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked with a laugh. Remus laughed back as they walked out of the room and back down the stairs and into the living room. _‘Everything will be ok now’_  Remus thought as they sat by the fire. Just two friends. No two best friends raising a child like his father wanted them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. You are all so kind to me. I have never down anything like this before. So, thank you all again. See you all soon with my next story. Thank you all again this really means a lot to me. Review if you want to. Tell me what you think, but please be nice, please. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the end of this part. Tell me what you think. Note, I’m not good at this and I suck at writing Sirius and Harry.


End file.
